


Sleepover

by LesbianKarstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Song - Freeform, Songfic, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: Kara and Lena have a "friends" night.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> So i deleted all my works on my last AO3 account, QueerDanversSisters, and i´m posting them edited here. Enjoy.

Kara had a very boring week, Snapper was not very happy with her work, and as her sister and Maggie were in a romantic vacation together, she decided to call her best friend in National City for a movie marathon, and Lena promptly accepted.  
Friday night Lena showed up at Kara's apartment wearing jeans, a Star Wars t-shirt, a flannel shirt, and sneakers, leaving Kara surprised because she never thought the gorgeous formal dressed CEO would look that good in casual clothes.  
"Come in, I already ordered pizzas for us, what's in that bag?" A very curious and excited Kara asked.  
"I know how much you love potstickers so I brought you some, I also got us some ice cream." hearing those words the Kryptonian almost jumped in happiness.  
"So, what are we gonna watch?"  
"Obviously, you like Star Wars, wanna watch episode IV?"  
Lena nodded excited, and they sat on the couch and started watching the movie, as Kara ate all the potstickers.  
"Kara, how can you eat like this and be this thin? I'm jealous."  
"Don't be jealous, you are beautiful Lee" and both girls blushed. Before Lena could reply, the pizza guy came, and Kara ran to the door.  
Lots of food and a Star Wars movie later, they decided to stop watching movies and just started listening to music and talking, getting closer to each other.  
As Kara's playlist started playing they start to realize how similar their music preferences were, and the brunette couldn't stop smiling, and her smile was hypnotizing.  
"Let's dance, c'mon Lena, I love this song," Kara said as Closer started playing, and they started dancing as Lena started singing softly.

“I want you close  
I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
Here come the dreams of you and me here  
come the dreams”

As they were really close, Lena just finally got the courage to do what she was really afraid of.  
"Kara, can I hm.. can I kiss you?"  
"Rao, yes" and they melted into a soft, long kiss.  
"That was... wow." And Lena laughed of the blond reaction  
"Yeah. I've been wanting to do this since I met you."  
"Well, actually me too."  
"Oh, it's getting late, I better go"  
"Lee, would you stay hm, I could sleep on the couch you know.." Kara asked that so awkwardly that it was cute.  
Lena interrupted her and they kissed again.  
"I'm taking that as a yes"  
"Yeah... about you sleeping on the couch... I have a better idea."  
Kara was confused  
"You do? What?"  
"hm, can we cuddle actually? I don't wanna let you go, I've been wanting this for so long"  
"Yeah, I could tell, now you can't stop listening to Friends and Sleepover over and over again."  
Lena's cheeks turned red as she realized that Kara could see her music activity. “Damn Lena, you are a genius CEO, how didn't notice this?” She mumbled to herself.  
"Don't worry though, I find it cute"  
"Really?" Lena teased  
Kara answered with another kiss before they fell sleep cuddling while Never Be Alone played on the background.


End file.
